dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki Transfer
Ki Transfer (気の譲渡) is a supporting technique in which someone transfers their own ki to another person either through touch or in the form of an energy wave to replenish this person's energy and strength, or to increase their power. Overview When he is too exhausted to fire the attack, Goku transfers the Spirit Bomb he had built up to Krillin in order for him to use the attack to defeat Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 237, "One More... the Sphere!"Dragon Ball Z episode 33, "Hero in the Shadows" On Namek, Piccolo receives energy from Krillin and Gohan in order to distract Frieza while Goku gathers energy for a Large Spirit Bomb.Dragon Ball Z episode 93, "Keep the Chance Alive" Later on Namek, Goku reluctantly transfers his energy to Frieza on the dying Namek after the tyrant begged him to save his life.Dragon Ball chapter 326, "Son Goku's Choice"Dragon Ball Z episode 104, "Frieza Defeated!!" In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku transfers his energy into a dying bird to revive it after becoming a Super Saiyan. Piccolo gives Goku his remaining energy when the latter is crushed by Great Namek Lord Slug in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as they are too far to touch him, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta transfer their energy to Goku raising their arms towards him to make him strong enough to defeat Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Goku also receives energy twice in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, to transform into Super Saiyan God. Baby Vegeta receives energy from the controlled Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla in order to transform into Super Baby Vegeta. This transfer of energy is named Circle of Power in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Super Saiyan 4 Goku reveives energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan at one point as well.Dragon Ball GT episode 38, "Family Bonds" Later, when the Earth is about to explode due to the usage of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Piccolo transfers energy to Goku in order for the latter to use Instant Transmission and escape.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" When Miira prepares a Spirit Bomb to destroy New Namek, his Time Breaker Android minions send their energy to him. Appearances in games In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku gives Krillin the energy from a Spirit Bomb in order to empower him enough to be able to combat the villains he will face on Earth. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, certain characters are able to share ki with their allies. Gallery Dbz33-24.jpg|Krillin receives energy to form a Spirit Bomb KuririnFormingGenkiDama.png|Krillin wields the Spirit Bomb given to him by Goku 757545.JPG|Gohan and Krillin channel their ki to Piccolo Frieza_Defeated!!_-_Goku_gives_Frieza.PNG|Goku sharing his energy with Frieza Goku healing a bird.png|Super Saiyan Goku heals a bird Gohan Channeling Energy.jpg|Gohan gives Goku energy Piccolo Channeling Energy.jpg|Piccolo gives Goku energy Trunks Channeling Energy.jpg|Future Trunks gives Goku his energy Dbzmovie08-14-1-.jpg|Vegeta gives Goku his energy 4 Super Saiyans.jpg|The Z Fighters give Goku energy 5SSJ(BoG).jpg|The Z Fighters give Goku enough energy to transform Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 839600.jpg|Baby Vegeta gathers energy from the possessed Z Fighters Family Bonds - Goku energy.png|Goku receiving energy Baby17.JPG|Piccolo transfers energy to Goku References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques